wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Guest Stars
These actors and characters have only been in one episode of Wizards of Waverly Place, or have minor roles in several. Season 1 Heather Trzyna Heather plays Wannabe#1 in The Crazy 10-Minute Sale, Alex's Choice, and Graphic Novel. She was born 27 October, 1991. This is her first television role.She is 18. *Heather on IMDb Kelsey Sanders Kelsey plays Wannabe#2 in The Crazy 10-Minute Sale, Alex's Choice, and Graphic Novel. She was born 11 July, 1990. She has guest starred in CSI, and Just Jordan, and played Mary-Kate Olsen in Color Me Olsen.She is 19. Daryl Sabara Daryl played T.J. Taylor in the episode Disenchanted Evening. He was born June 14, 1992, and is best known for playing Juni Cortez in Spy Kids. In more recent years, he has guest starred in Weeds, The Boondocks, and The Closer. *Daryl on IMDb Bonnie Burroughs Bonnie played Mrs. Taylor in the episode Disenchanted Evening. She has guest starred in Eli Stone, Moonlight, Boston Legal and The Closer. *Bonnie on IMDb Dink O'Neal Dink played Mr. Taylor in the episode Disenchanted Evening. He has guest starred in Monk and Drake & Josh, and has voiced a character in Metal Gear Solid 4. (Dink on IMDb Taylor Negron Taylor played the dragon seller in Curb Your Dragon. He was born August 1, 1957. He is best known as a stand up comedian. He has more recently appeared in Zoey 101, Legion of Superheroes, and Entry Level. *His Official Site Chelsea Staub Chelsea played Kari in The Supernatural. She was born September 15, 1988. She is best known as Stephanie from the DCOM, Minutemen. She is also due to star in the the upcoming series, J.O.N.A.S! She was in the Disney Channel Games 2008 on the green team. *Her Official Site Sara Paxton Sara played Millie in Credit Check. She was born April 25th, 1988. She played Marnie in Return to Halloweentown, Aquamarine in Aquamarine, and has guest starred in CSI, and Summerland. *Sara on IMDb Matt Smith Matt played Manny in Alex's Spring Fling. He was born April 6th, 1988. He has also guest starred in Zoey 101 and Drake & Josh. Danielle Bisutti Danielle played Mona Lisa in the episode Art Museum Piece. She also stars as Amanda Cantwell in the new Nickelodeon show, True Jackson, VP. She has guest starred in Without A Trace, Cold Case, Shark, and Two and a Half Men. She is also a singer. *Her Official Site Boris Kievsky Boris played The Scream in the episode Art Museum Piece. He has also guest starred House, and Scrubs. *Boris on IMDb Season 2 Chad Duell Chad Plays the evil wizard, Ronald Longcape Jr. in the 2 part episode, Saving WizTech - Part 1 and Saving WizTech - Part 2. Zack Shada Zack plays Dean's friend, Joey in Smarty Pants, Graphic Novel, and Racing. Zack was born 25 November 1992, and has guest starred in Lost, and won a Young Artist Award for Best Supporting Actor in Jane Doe: Ties That Bind. *Zack on IMDb Sarah Ramos Sarah played Isabella in the episode Beware Wolf. She was born May 21, 1991, and has starred as Patty Pryor in American Dreams, and Hannah Radar in Runaway. She has also guest starred in Without A Trace, Law & Order, Close to Home, and Scrubs. She has also written several sitcom pilots. *Her Official Site April Audia April played Alex's teddy bear in the episode Graphic Novel. She has also guest starred in The Bold and the Beautiful, Andy Richter Controls the Universe, and Melrose Place. *April on IMDb Jordan Carroll Jordan played Andy in the episode Graphic Novel. He has also guest starred in Zoey 101 and Criminal Minds. *Jordan on IMDb Bridgit Mendler She stars in the Wizards VS. Vampires 4-Part Saga as Juliet Van Heuson 300px|right Category:Actors